Friends and blades
by Lander
Summary: after being shot down by Sakura Naruto changes life to prove he's worth with the help of his friends he will prove himself to the whole village. Mulitpule pearings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors not: hi everyone it's me Lander here with another story for you, I am planning to continue with my other stories soon but this one has been going on in my head asking to be free so here it is.**_

**Lander launching story in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was walking thought the village hidden in the leafs looking for his friends, he didn't have a lot of friends but he was happy with the ones he had but at the moment he was looking for a certain one who helped him take down a traitor, it was only two days ago he had failed his genin exam for the third time and was really upset about it but he had heard of a way to pass from one of his teachers, it was easy sneak in the Hokages tower and steal a forbidden scroll and learn a jutus from it easy right wrong. This teacher who told him about the scroll was a traitor and hated Naruto like most of the village.

_Flashback_

_Naruto is sitting In part of the forest that surrounded the village with the scroll on his back "it over Naruto give back the scroll" said a man with a scare across his nose "you work fast Iruka sensei I only learnt on jutus" the blonde replies as he jump up "Naruto why did you steal the scroll if some one from another village got their hands on it the village would be in big trouble" asks Iruka_

"_But Mizuki sensei said if I steal the scroll and learn a jutus I would past" said a now confused Naruto, just as they stopped talking Iruka pushes Naruto away as lots of kunai hit his body "Naruto give me the scroll and you will past" says a new person with gray hair_

"_Don't Naruto he is planning to leave with the scroll and become a missing Nin"_

"_shut up Iruka there is no more use for you" says the gray haired man as he throws a kunai at Iruka but instead of the sound of steel hitting flesh the sound was of metal hitting metal "what" Mizuki says when he looked back see a new person standing in front of Iruka a kunai in each hand, he was wearing a standard blue ninja gear "Naruto what do you think about teaching him what happens when you hurt are teacher" the boy asks _

"_Great now the other demon shown up" Mizuki think when a smile comes to his face as he see both boys charge at "wait, Naruto Sean do you want to know why the whole village hates both of you"_

"_Don't Mizuki it's forbidden" shouts Iruka _

"_Let me take a guess" Naruto say as he is still running "is it because we have demons in us" Sean says finishing Naruto sentence _

"_y-you know" asks a now shocked Iruka_

"_It's not hard to figure out when we use chakra a seal appears around are belly button" Naruto replies._

_Fight scene _

_Sean jumps up to deliver a round house kick only to have it blocked by Mizuki arm _

"_Hey Mizuki here the jutus I learnt to pass shadow clone jutus" shout Naruto putting his hand in a cross shape as 10 other Narutos appear out of thin air as they jump to kick him in the chest but Mizuki jumps back into another as they land on the ground "you think you can defeat chunining"_

"_Will see about that" shouted Sean as threw two kunai that hit the branch he was standing on "you missed" said Mizuki_

"_Did I" Sean replies pointing to them _

"_Oh shit" Mizuki thought as saw that they had paper bombs attached, as they exploded Naruto and his clones jump into the air delivering punches and kicks to the falling man, when he hits the ground Sean smashes his foot into hit stomach by a axe kick making him pass out._

_End fight scene (sorry if it's crap)_

_As Mizuki lay there twitching Iruka called Naruto and Sean over "Naruto close your eyes" he ordered_

"_Ok but what are you doing" he _

"_Ok open your eyes, contradictions you pass you are now a ninja"_

End flashback

That was the best day of Narutos life but he hadn't seen Sean since, as he saw the girl he loved Sakura "lets test my luck" Naruto thought

"Hey Sakura do-"

"No Naruto I will not go out with you"

"Oh ok then bye" Naruto replied as he walked a way

"Naruto do you want to know why I won't go out with you it's because you're a rubbish ninja, everyone hates you, you wear that kill me outfit should I continue" she says

"no you don't" he replies as he jump off on to a roof before he start to cry but Sakura saw it "you know you're an idiot Sakura" says a familiar voice "what do you mean Sean"

"He likes you not a crush but he loves you and do you want to know why?"

"Yes I want to know why the idiot of the class likes me"

"Sakura you maybe a member of this village but if you insult my friend again there will be hell to pay" Sean says with one of his fingers in the ring of a kunai "the reason he like you is because you were nice to him before you became a fan girl do you remember sticking up for a little blonde boy when some adults were betting him up" at this Sakura look shocked she did remember but it was long time ago "that's when he fell in love with you, you were friends with him for about a month and do you remember what you said to end your friendship that he wasn't as good as Sasuke, and that another thing you did for Naruto you started that rivalry, now I got to go and try end clean up your mess, and just to let you know the last time Naruto cried was when you ended your friendship with him"

And with that Sean was gone "the last time he cried was when I ended are friendship why" Sakura thinks **"you are the dumbest person I know and I'm you"** shout inner Sakura

"I thought I got ride of you"

"**You can never get rid of my because I'm part of you"**

"Urgh fine why was the last time he cried when I ended are friend ship"

"**Because you were his only friend until Sean showed up" **at this point Sakura was nearly in tears "I will make it up to him I promises.

With Sean

As Sean is jumping thought the forest looking for his friend he started to think "was I to hard on her"

"**Not at all had she got what was coming to her"**a voice says in the back of his mind "thanks I needed to hear that wolfie"

"**What ever, so do you need some help finding him then?"**

"Yes think you can help out?" Sean asks

"**My boy I am the blade wolf of cause I can, I just send some of my chakra to your nose and breath" **as commanded Sean takes a breath though his nose "hey I smell ramen"

"**He must eat a lot of that stuff to make his scent smell of it"**

"Thanks for the help wolfie talk to you later"

"**Later Sean" **and with that he heading to the place where the ramen scent was coming from.

With Naruto

Sat on a rock next to a waterfall, he found this place a few years ago "maybe she right I am a rubbish ninja" he thinks out lowed

"Would a rubbish learn a high level jutus in a few hours" a new voice replied shocking Naruto "Sean what are you doing here"

"I heard what Sakura said to you and after putting her in her place came looking for you"

"But what about the other stuff she said"

"well she said everyone hates you which is wrong as lots of people like you and with the kill me out fit lets go and get you a new style" Sean said trying to cheer him up "one problem no one lets me in their shop"

"Naruto have you looked at me at all" as he finishes talking Naruto looks at his friend and sees he is wearing different clothes, he is wearing black steel toe capped boots with red toe caps, he has dark jeans on with a dark blue t-shirt and a sleeve less red hoody. He had his distinctive head band was around his head it's metal insignia clearly visible resting on his forehead but the biggest change was the weird sword he has on his back it was a long sword the bade was nearly as long as his body, the handle was about 1 a foot long and the hilt was 2 foot wide "Sean where did you get the clothes and what the hell is that weapon"

"I'll take you to the shop and the sword is called the colossal blade" he replies as he takes it off his back "and watch, if I send some chakra to the sword" as he did this the blade expanded to the size of the hilt "wow that's cool" Naruto says as he starts to for gets what happened to him

"So ready to get some new clothes?" Sean asks as he puts the sword on his back as it returns to its normal form

"Sure let's go."

As they move though the village roof tops "hay Sean how did you find a shop that lets you buy equipment"

"You just got to ask around, here it is" Sean says as he jumps down and land in front of a store, it look like an average shop with a picture of a kunai and shrunken above it as they walked in "hay master you here" shout Sean

"Master" Naruto says with a confused look on his face

"Yeah he trains me gave me a job here and if people come in and shout demon at me he throws them out and banned them from coming in the shop"

"So you know him a long time?"

"No not really, I found out that he new my dad a while back" he replies.

Just as they finish talking a tall man comes out of the back "you come early for training today that's a shock"

"No master the reason I came is I was wondering if you could help my friend"

"Really what dose he need?"

"I need a new style and training" Naruto says talking for the first time

"The new style I can help with but you have to make a deal with me about the training" master replies

"Sure what's the deal?"

"it is helps you out a lot just work in my shop a day a week and I will train you and you get free equipment and clothes from the shop what do you say" the master offers as he puts out his hand

"It's a deal but can I ask what your name is?" Naruto asks as he shakes the masters' hand "my real name is Naku."

"hey how come when I ask you told me it was some think I had to earn before you would tell me" shouted a cross Sean

"Well you know now so go and train out back and Naruto come with me" Naku orders.

_**Authors note: hay everyone how did you like that I hope you are enjoying it so far, I for got to say it at the top so I'll say it now I do not own Naruto in any way and I do not own the colossal blade, I need reviews to know what people think of the story so please review.**_

_**Lander over and out **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: hay everyone here is the second chapter of the story I hope you like it and if you don't that can't be helped.**_

**Lander launching story in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1**

**Chapter 2**

Sean goes though the shop and out the back door to a massive training field with a big tree in the middle, Sean heads to the centre of the fields and creates three clones "you put some weights on and run laps and you two start sparing" Sean orders

"I love shadow clones everything they learn you do to" Sean laughs as he sit under the tree and takes out a scroll, brush and ink,

"Hey Sean, what you doing?" asks a female voice

"Hey Ino I'm watching my clones spar to see what weaknesses my style of fighting has and how to improve it, what about you?"

"Just coming to get a few sets of kunai and shuriken from master Naku but I heard you gave Sakura a telling off"

"You heard about that and it wasn't a telling off it was me giving her a piece advice" Sean say not taking a eye off his clones

"Really because she was nearly crying" Ino adds

"I didn't mean to upset her, it's just I've had enough of everyone picking on people who are different" Sean replies finally looking way from his clones

"It was hard for you coming here wasn't it" Ino asks in a soft voice

"Yeah I came half way around the world to find someone only to fine out they had passed a way"

"Who was it you came to look for" Ino asked.

Sean gets up off the tree and walks away from Ino

"Hey Ino would you stay out of my head and stop making me talk"

"What are you talking about" Ino asks

"You're using a mind jutus to make me talk right"

"Why would you say that" an angry Ino asks

"Because I have never told anyone why I came here and I just I told you about it like it was nothing with you" Sean say now looking in Inos eyes

"Is it because you trust her" a new voice jumps in.

Sean turned around to see who was approaching him, he was shocked to see Naruto in a whole new out fit, like Sean he had black steel toe capped boots but the caps were orange, he had black three quarters and a black along sleeves top with a red circle and nine fox tails on the back. He finished off his new look with fingerless orange gloves, his head band around his neck and two katana on his back, all Ino and Sean could say is wow.

After few minute of staring at him they came back to reality by the voice of master Naku "Sean say sorry to Ino"

"Why?" Sean asked confused

"You blamed her for some thing that she didn't do" Naku said sternly

"Your right master" Sean say as he turns to Ino "I'm sorry about what I said can you forgive me" Sean finish

"I'll forgive you if you take me out for dinner tonight"

"What you like Sasuke" Sean asks a bit shocked

"I do but we all need a to try different things in life don't we" Ino said smiling at him

"**Go for it kid I mean look at her damn"**

"Shut up wolf or I will cut off your connection to my eyes"

"**No don't I can't go a day with out seeing a women"** a now begging wolf pleads "why do I get stuck with a perverted demon" Sean thinks before cutting his link with the wolf"

"Sure Ino I'll go with you"

"Go out with me no that is reserved for Sasuke it's just two friends having a meal"

"Fine what ever you want to call it when do you want it to happen"

"Tonight pick me up at seven" and with that she went into the shop

"Right you two we won't train together today as you have to see the Hokage but I went you to do something before you go" Naku say as he gives them a peace of paper "channel your chakra into it" they do as they are told only to hear Naku gasp, both of their peaces of paper turned red and did different things Sean's burned, flapped around like blowing in the wind and sparks came out of it while Narutos flapped as well became damp, burn and be came dry and crumpled up

"What does that mean?" asks Naruto

"Well that means Sean can use fire, wind and lighting jutus and you can use wind, water, fire, and earth jutus well, you can learn other types as well but it is harder to do"

"But what does it mean when they turn red?" they both ask

"That means nothing at the moment, now head of to the Hokage and tell him I need to talk with him" they both nod and start heading for the Hokage tower for their meeting "I know the Bronnors had a blood limit but what could Naruto have" Naku thinks as he heads back into his shop.

"So looking forward to be going out with Ino"

"yes and no because she is one of the best looking in the class but you heard what she said I'm just something to pass the time with until Sasuke actually starts to rebuild his clan which I don't think will happen" Sean replies a little sadly

"What makes you say that your just something, think about it you may be able to change her back to normal from a fan girl"

"Maybe, do you remember just before she became a fan girl all the fun we had" Sean asks

"No I remember us having fun and then Ino betting the crap out of us after" Naruto replies with a chuckle

"Oh no I just though she'll want me to take her to one of the best places for the meal" Sean say scared

"So what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is I don't have a lot of money" he says with a sigh

"So take her to the remen stand"

"Ino at the stand Naruto it may be your favourite food but it's not a place you take some on a date"

"But it's not a date" he replies

"What ever come lets hurry up" Sean finish as he starts to run

"Wait up" shouted Naruto as he jumped onto the roof of a near by building. It was like they were racing to see who would get there first, Naruto was in the lead but Sean was moving fast though the crowds of people in the street it was now neck and neck Naruto jump as hard as he can and lands in front of the Hokage tower with Sean getting their seconds after him

"You're fast Naruto"

"You would of won if you tried, now come on" Naruto replies as they head in the tower. A few minutes later they come in front of two massive doors as they are about to enter a squad of Anbu appear around them

"The Hokage has bin expecting you" the squad leader with a bear mask on

"What hell we don't need you here we haven't done anything" Sean shouts.

On the other side of the door the old Hokage hears the shouting and goes and opens the door "Sean, Naruto will you come in we need to talk about something" says the Hokage with a look that say you have no choice, as they enter the office Naruto and Sean start to worry "hey old man what's with the anbu"

"They have been order by the village alders to be here"

"Why, have we done something wrong" Naruto asks

"No not at all Naruto"

"Then why are they here" Sean asks speaking for the first time

"They are here for are meeting and that is that, now on to subject you beet a chunin am I right?" he asks as they nodded

"good then here is your payment" he finishes as he puts to bags of money on the table "huh" Naruto says falling out of his seat "what the hell" Sean replies "you two defeated a low level chunin who was going to leave the village with a scroll full of are best jutus so he became a rogue nin and you are getting paid for taking him down"

"Oh crap" Sean says "can you give me my money another day or something"

"Why would you want me to do that Sean?" asks the old Hokage

"Ha-ha it's because he has a date with Ino and she'll make him spend all his money" Naruto say as he's on the floor holding his sides from laughter

"No I can't so here you go" he says giving them a bag each "there is also a scroll in each bag with some jutus in"

"Sir not to be rude but why are there Anbu hear" Sean asks

"Yes about that they are hear to check your minds to see if your demons have any control" the Hokage replied

"Well why don't they ask us and they may get their answer faster"

"Fine Sean Bronnor does your demon have any control over you" a Anbu with a cat mask asks

"Only when I let it" as he say this all the Anbu in the room surround him

"Let him explain first" the Hokage shouts

"thank you Hokage, alright here's the story when I was younger I was very ill the blade wolf the demon inside me came to my family and offered to be sealed inside me for month to cure me." Everyone see a tear come down the side of his cheek "because he offered to be sealed in me it didn't cost a sacrifice so I didn't lose any of my family but after three weeks of him being sealed inside me some bandit attacked my village killing all my family even the ninjas in the village couldn't stop them" at that moment tears are now pouring down his face "they came for me my dad defended me killing about twenty of them he hadn't fort for years but he was amazing but in the end he was defeated they were coming for me when I heard a voice in my head saying I can help I won't let anyone hurt you and that's when I let the wolf take over to protect me" at the end his face was streaming with tears.

"Sir we are going to have to take him and redo the seal" the Anbu leader says

"You don't get it do you there is no seal, when a demon is willing to go into someone you don't need seals, if I wanted to I could summon the blade wolf now for you"

"You can do that" asks the Hokage

Sean just nods, at this all the Anbu start to reach for their katana on their backs "hay guy lets all chill out here, there's no need to get aggressive specially if it means I end up as a human sword cushion" Sean say as he starts to back up to the door

"Enough of this captain get control of your men" the Hokage says in a very forcefully tone

"Yes sir men disarm now" shouts the captain at this the Anbu release their weapons "thanks for that on that note I'm going to go and do some thing if that's ok with guys" Sean asks looking straight at the Hokage

"Yes you can go but if I have more questions I will call for you" replies the Hokage at that Sean runs out the door, "Naruto do you know anything about summoning".

_**Hay finally finished the chapter it took a while but I got it done. Now I want to know what you think of this story if I know what you want I can add thing in that you want to happen. This chapter was long as hell and I have been getting help form a friend at collage as I have been telling her ideas and putting the best ideas in. now the most important thing REVIEW please I like to know what people are thing about it so use that review but thanks.**_

_**Lander over and out **_


End file.
